Christmas
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: I read Twelve Days and decided to do my own version.
1. Chapter 1

Gem: So I saw this and decided to write my own. I only own the ideas I come up with.

When she woke up, she didn't expect the present on her pillow. One person came to mind since she was home, but the others could be in on it. It was a tiny puppy charm with a bracelet to go with it. The puppy was white gold while the bracelet was silver. She wondered who had written the note, because she had never seen that writing before. She smiled as she recalled teaching the group about Christmas. Someone had obviously paid attention. Sitting up, she put the charm on the bracelet and then put the bracelet on. It was so beautiful that she almost started to cry right then and there.

This is the one who helped me. How else can I repay her? I may have seemed like a wanderer but I do have the money. And the group will keep silent about this whole thing. They know but she won't. Not for another eleven days. I just want to see her smile once more. It makes the entire group happy.

Word count: 172


	2. Chapter 2

Gem: Same deal. I don't own a thing.

She smiled as she exited school. It was snowing!!! And to top it off, Inuyasha was waiting for her. He grabbed her hand, and together they headed back to her home. Her friends followed wanting to know if this was the 'boyfriend' they kept hearing about. He smiled as she told them that he was her boyfriend and then was surprised when they seemed surprised that he was being really sweet. Once they arrived back at the shrine, he went in to ask her mother a few questions while she packed. Laying on her pillow was another present. It was a CD that she had been waiting to get. She loved Josh Groban's music and she finally got the Awake CD. She smiled as she played it while she packed.

From downstairs he could hear the music. He loved her singing even though he wasn't going to tell her that. Her mother nodded, and he leapt up the stairs because it was time to go.

Word count: 165


	3. Chapter 3

Gem: Same deal. I only own my ideas.

Miroku and Sango were waiting for them when they arrived back in the Feudal Era. They were wrapped up and ready to go. They had heard about a village both plagued and blessed by demons so they were off to get rid of the evil demons. When they arrived in the village, they were greeted by a young half-demon. His father came out to grab him and greet the group. The entire village was filled with demons, half-demons, and humans; all living in peace. This was a remarkable village. The demons helped them fight the other demons that wanted to destroy the village. The young boy who had greeted them bombarded Inuyasha with questions about what outside the village was like. She listened as he sugarcoated some of the more gruesome things but smiled as she noticed how nice he was becoming. A month back, he probably wouldn't have wanted to answer any of the questions. It was amazing how much just one person could change.

The next morning, she found a wonderfully carved figuring of her and her friends. She wondered who made it. She was sitting with Shippo on her lap and Inuyasha was behind her. Sango and Miroku stood on either side. Kilala sat on the ground next to her and everyone looked happy. She wondered who could be leaving these gifts for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gem: Yet again, I don't own anything. I'm just a poor college student.

They were heading back to the village they now called home. All had felt welcome in the strange village. Who knew that demons and humans could live in peace? As they were about to leave, the young boy who'd greeted them came running out once more.

"Will you tell me more stories of what it's like outside this village?"

Inuyasha nodded and ruffled the kid's hair before kneeling down so Kagome could get on his back. No one missed the interaction but it seemed like their friend and companion was finally opening up. He was even smiling as he ran.

Later that night, Kagome found yet another present hidden within the folds of her sleeping bag. It was another wooden figurine but this time it was of just her and Shippo. Both of them were looking up at someone but the figurine didn't show who it was. She wondered who had been leaving her presents but so far, she had been unable to catch the person.

"_I'm glad that the rest of my friends know and won't tell. Otherwise, it'll be impossible to do some of this stuff."_

Word count: 188


	5. Chapter 5

Gem: I seem to be getting shorter. I'm still a poor college student so I don't own IY.

She smiled as she dug in her pack for a bath after dinner. Hidden in her towel was a cake of lavender soap. She knew that it hadn't been there the night before so her admirer was at it again. She purposely took it down to the hot springs with her and shared it with Sango. Her admirer had to have watched her take it down to her bath.

_"She still hasn't figured out who keeps giving her presents. But it is only day five. She won't know until day twelve. I just need to hold on for one more week. Just one more week…"_

Word count: 105


	6. Chapter 6

Gem: I've had a strange fascination with wooden figurines in the past few days. But this would be a fun figurine to actually see.

The next morning she found yet another present. This one was also placed on her pillow. It was another figurine but this time it had all their friends and allies. Everyone was with their own groups. Koga was hugging Ayame, and wolves ran behind them. Ginta and Hakkaku were bent over panting from trying to catch the wolf prince. On the left side of the figurine, there were more people that she wasn't expecting to be there. Rin sat on Ah-Un while Jaken rested against him. Sesshomaru was standing at Ah-Un's head and was gazing off into the distance. In the very center of the figurine was her group. Inuyasha was holding her up in the air and she had Shippo sitting on her shoulder. Next to the three of them were Miroku and Sango. It appeared that Miroku had swung Sango around in a circle since her feet weren't touching the ground. Kilala was perched on Miroku's shoulder and somehow looked amused.

_"I wonder who keeps leaving these gifts for me. I adore them. But I don't know if any of my friends carve. I don't think my group would make something like this."_

Word count: 195


	7. Chapter 7

Gem: Here's the next chapter.

There was no present until the next night. She had been looking down the entire day which was very unusual. But later that night, she found several charms. She giggled as she unwrapped each one. A staff, a boomerang, a top, and a bow. She frowned as she tried to figure out each charm.

"_The staff has to represent Miroku. Which means that the boomerang is Sango and the top is Shippo. I'm guessing that I'm the bow which would make the first charm Inuyasha."_

Sango sat with her as she figured out who each charm could represent. She wasn't going to tell because she had made a promise to not tell. Sure it hurt to lie to her sister but that would ruin the fun. Five more days and then Kagome would know who kept giving her the presents.

Word count: 140


	8. Chapter 8

Gem: Don't own it!

The next morning there was another present. She had no idea who kept giving her these presents and everyone's mouths were closed. She had asked her group, Koga's group, Ayame, and Sesshomaru's group but no one would tell her! What was up with that? There had to be some reason behind it all! But she turned her attention to the next present. It was a jewelry box. A very pretty one.

The top was covered in flowers of all shapes and sizes. Each flower was just so life-like! Roses and sakura blossoms along with lilies and violets covered the lid. The sides were carved with ivory and in the box was a tiny heart charm. Smiling, she put that charm on next to the puppy charm and put the entire bracelet in the jewelry box.

_"Soon. Less than a week now. She's loved every gift so far. And when she finds out who her admirer is she'll be so very surprised."_

Word count: 161


	9. Chapter 9

Gem: I don't own anything.

Her next present came in the morning when she realized that she was wrapped in more than just her sleeping bag. She was also draped in a green wool blanket that was nice and warm. Sitting up, she wrapped it around her and gazed across the low-burning fire. Sango was sleeping next to Kilala and Miroku was wrapped in his own blankets. She looked up at Inuyasha who actually seemed to be asleep for once.

_"But not too deep of a sleep. No. He wouldn't want any of us getting hurt. He may not show it but he does care for all of us."_

She knew that she was seeing a rare moment in this time where everyone was asleep and they had no demons to fight. If it could be like this more often in this time….

Word count: 138


	10. Chapter 10

Gem: You'll discover on the Epiphany who's been leaving Kagome gifts.

Her admirer had struck again. This one was a bit sneakier given that she had found the gift in the pocket of her uniform skirt. It was another tiny figurine that showed her and Sango linking arms and smiling at the person who was holding the figurine.

_"I guess that rules out Sango for who's been giving me gifts. But some of those I don't think that she would give. Bath stuff yes but the carvings…I don't think so."_

I smiled as I snuck her next present into her skirt. Waiting for her to go to sleep and to convince her that I was asleep for the time being was hard! It felt like forever until I heard her breath even out into that of a deep sleep. A few more days was all I needed. Just a few more days.

Word count: 141


	11. Chapter 11

Gem: One more day!

She had gone home again since they were out of every kind of medical supply. Her admirer was at it again because she had found another gift when she went to open her bag. The present had obviously been placed in her bag after she had packed it. It couldn't have been Sango because Sango had called her over to give her one more item to pick up. Sango would pay her back once she brought back the gift for her friend. She wasn't holding her bag at all until she jumped in the well so it had to be one of the boys. Inuyasha had carried it for her but he had been in the hut until they headed towards the well.

This gift was a necklace of what appeared to be pure silver. The pendant was an emerald. An actual emerald. None of her friends were this rich. And some of these gifts were expensive in her own time! But who could be leaving her gifts?

Tomorrow I'll be able to tell her. Tomorrow, she'll receive the best gift of all. The one I've had to save since the beginning. One more day until I finally tell her everything.

Word count: 201


	12. Chapter 12

Gem: Done!

Kagome stared as she climbed out of the well. Just who would lay down rose petals in a line? There was note in the same handwriting as the first note. All it said was to follow the flowers so she did. When she came to the God Tree, she saw Inuyasha waiting for her there. His back was currently towards her but it was obvious he knew that she was there.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around with a true smile on his face. Kagome watched him come closer and then go down on one knee. A small box seemed to materialize in his hand. Looking up at her, he asked her to marry him. Kagome began to cry and smiled. This was a dream come true. Laughing, Inuyasha spun her around in a circle before placing the ring on her finger.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Word count: 144


End file.
